


Wooden Sticks and Magical Cores

by twilighteve



Series: Paranatural Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, paranatural hogwarts au, wand, wand choosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilighteve/pseuds/twilighteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek of how four new Hogwarts students got their wands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooden Sticks and Magical Cores

**Author's Note:**

> Please read end notes for info of the wands.

The shop stood in a dark corner or Diagon Alley, small and unassuming, but somehow managed to look eye-catching anyway. Its sign read _Forrest’s Wand Shop_ , hanging above the shop’s door. It was small, its windows a little dusty, but it looked welcoming.

It had supplied wands for many, and it would supply wands for many more. Customers came to get wands there from all corners of the country, lured by the rumors of the best wands there ever were, created by a famous wandmaker known by most, if not all. It was also, incidentally, the place where most if not all Hogwarts students came to get their first wands.

So it was only natural that Isabel would be brought there, together with Ed.

She looked up at her grandfather. “Why are we here?”

“To get you your wand,” the old Guerra answered.

Isabel frowned. “But I thought you don’t like wand magic.”

“You have to learn it before you learn wandless magic or else you won’t get anywhere, unfortunately,” Grandpa answered matter-of-factly. “Now go in. We don’t have forever.”

Ed shrugged at Isabel and went inside with a bounce in his steps. So she too shrugged and went inside.

The inside of the shop was surprisingly well-lit. There were some benches by the door to sit on, and towers of boxes lined the walls. Isabel gaped at the sight. Never before had she seen something that looked so neatly messy, and she doubted she would ever again come across such a sight.

An old man with white hair came forward from stacks of boxes and offered a warm smile. “Welcome!” he greeted jovially. “First years of Hogwarts, I presume?”

“Yes, and we’ll need wands for these two,” Grandpa announced.

“Of course, Mr. Guerra,” the old man’s eyes twinkled. “Larch and dragon heartstrings, thirteen inches, rigid, correct? How is it working these days?”

Grandpa gave a polite smile that he rarely showed. “I prefer wandless magic, so I’m not sure.”

The old man laughed. “I see, I see. Well, let’s get wands for you two,” he said as he turned to Isabel and Ed. “I’m Gavin Forrest, wandmaker. Now, which one of you will get your wand first?”

“Oh, me, me!” Isabel jumped up and down excitedly. Having a wand meant better way to channel her magic and she _so_ wanted to have that.

“Alright, then let’s start with you. Hold out your wand hand, please.” Gavin then took several measurements from her, and soon he was done with the measurements and hummed thoughtfully to himself before walking inside his shop.

Then he walked out, carrying a box. He opened it and took the wand inside, handing it to Isabel. “Let’s see about this one. Fir with unicorn hair, ten inches, rather flexible. Try waving it.”

Isabel did, and immediately a loud bang sounded, and several boxes lined by the walls tumbled. “I’m sorry!” she apologized almost automatically.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, dear,” Forrest laughed. “But this wand is definitely not a match. Let’s find another.” He took the wand from Isabel’s hand and returned it into its box before taking his own and waved, magically stacking the boxes again. He took another wand and offered it to Isabel. “Let’s try this one. Blackthorn and phoenix feather, thirteen inches, reasonably springy. Wave it, dear.”

That turned out not to be a match, too, so Gavin took that back.

“Let’s see… hornbeam and unicorn hair, eleven inches, sturdy.”

Also not a match.

“Hmmm… Red oak, dragon heartstrings, nine inches, swishy.”

He didn’t even let her touch that one, muttering _no, no, this won’t do_ as soon as he was at a close proximity.

Several more wands were met with similar results before Gavin stroke his chin and gave her another. “Aspen, dragon heartstrings. Twelve inches and sturdy.”

Isabel grasped it in her hand, feeling the wood, and knew immediately that this one felt different. She waved it gracefully, and red sparks flew in the air, creating glowing flowers that faded quickly.

“I believe you have met your match,” Gavin smiled proudly. “That wand is yours.”

“Thank you,” Isabel said sincerely.

Then it was Ed’s turn to get his wand, and the measuring commenced, and afterwards the trial of the wands. Isabel knew what Ed was feeling – enthusiastic but nervous, excited yet anxious – at least that was what she guessed from the expression Ed held in his face. Getting a good wand was important, they both knew that.

“Let’s try this,” Gavin handed Ed a wand, and he grasped it like a lifeline. “Chesnut, phoenix feather, nine inches and surprisingly swishy. Try waving it.”

Fire burst out of the wand. Ed squeaked, and Gavin laughed. “That’s a no, then. Let’s try another… What about this? Redwood and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, rigid.”

Ed went through three more wands before he found the wand he was a match with.

“Pine wood and unicorn tail, ten and a half inches, swishy.”

He waved it and burst of green sparks exploded from the tip. The bespectacled boy burst into laughter at that. “Is this the one?” he asked after the laughter receded.

“Yes, yes, we have found the one,” Gavin concluded.

Isabel honestly wasn’t paying attention when Grandpa paid, too preoccupied with chatting with Ed about their new wands in the excitement. They both thanked Gavin loudly as they left the shop, and for once Grandpa’s words didn’t feel so pressuring. Isabel had found her wand, and she loved it.

* * *

 

Isaac was excited to get his wand.

But who wouldn’t be? Getting a wand meant being able to produce _real_ magic. Of course anyone would be excited.

 _Forrest’s Wand Shop_ didn’t look much, but people said that his wands were one of the best, if not _the_ best. Isaac would look past the shabby looking shop and look within. If he was as famous as he was, his skill should bespeak for itself.

His mother was a calming presence by his side, accompanying him into the wand shop. Isaac patiently waited through Gavin’s greetings and introduction, and also the measuring that the man commenced.

“This one may be a good match,” the old man gave him a wand. “Poplar and unicorn hair, twelve inches, flexible. Try waving it.”

Whirlwind wrecked about the room, and Isaac yelped in shock. Was a wand supposed to react so violently to possible wielder?

“Not that one, then,” Gavin exclaimed as he plucked the wand from Isaac’s hand. “Let’s try another. Hazel, unicorn hair, ten inches, surprisingly swishy.” He held the wand to Isaac, but all of a sudden pulled it away when Isaac’s fingers were mere inches from it. “Hmmm, no, not this one, I’m afraid.”

“You’re not even going to let me try that one?” Isaac couldn’t help but ask.

“You two are a horribly poor match,” Gavin stated, managing to sound sympathetic and matter-of-factly at once. “We wouldn’t want accidents to happen.”

Isaac stared. “But it’s just a wand.”

“The wands choose their wielders, not the other way around.”

Isaac mulled over it as he was handed another wand. The result was that the light bulb above them flashed and shattered, raining glass on them that Gavin deflected using _protego_ spell and fixed with a silent wave of his wand. When he was handed another, numerous boxes clattered to the ground and created a mini earthquake that made him jump – Gavin fixed that without much fuss, as well. Several wands gave similar chaotic result, and Isaac couldn’t help but feel bad that he managed to wreck the shop so much.

“Sorry for the mess,” he spoke up when another wand blasted a lightning that zapped Gavin’s desk and broke its leg.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gavin simply answered as he fixed the table. “I’ve met others with far more disastrous reaction. Now, let’s try this one. Laurel and dragon heartstrings, eleven and a half inches, inflexible.”

Isaac took it gingerly, afraid of destroying the stop even more. Carefully, he waved the wand, and suddenly it felt right in his hand, warm and inviting and reassuring. Blue sparks jumped and danced from the tip of the wand, and he watched them until they dissipated in awe.

He turned to Gavin, wanting to ask a question that never sounded because he found himself at loss of words in his awe. The old man, however, sensed what he wanted to ask and nodded helpfully. “Yes, that one is yours.”

He felt his lips stretching into a wide, wide smile, and Gavin returned it.

* * *

 

Max wandered around the streets, looking for the wand shop he was supposed to be going to in order to get his wand. He was forced to do all his shopping on his own after finding out that non-magic people – _Muggles,_ his mind reminded himself – weren’t allowed in the magical communities and areas. That was somewhat racist, in his opinion, but there wasn’t really anything he could do about it.

So Max had no choice but to navigate through the throng of weirdly dressed people in pointy hats, looking out for the shops he needed to go to and mourning his height, silently vowing that he would grow to be _tall_. Thankfully, though, the people were friendly and helpful, readily pointing him the directions that he needed.

At last, he found _Forrest’s Wand Shop_ and sighed. This was the last shop on his list and he was really thankful that he managed to find it. He pushed the door open and went inside, looking around at the tall stacks of boxes. “Hello?”

An old man came out and smiled warmly at him. “Oh, hello. What can I do for you?”

“Uh, I was told that I could get a wand here,” Max explained briefly.

“Ah, yes,” the old man nodded. “First year at Hogwarts?” Upon Max’s nod, he said, “My name is Gavin Forrest, I’m a wandmaker. Can you tell me yours?”

“Max Puckett,” Max answered, watching him taking out his wand and whipping it to summon some things he wasn’t sure what to call.

“Max Puckett, that’s a good name. Now, hold out your wand hand, please?”

“Wand hand?” Max repeated, genuinely confused.

“The hand you use to write, I mean,” Gavin explained. “Can you hold it out?”

“Oh,” was all Max said as he complied. Gavin took several measurements from him that he wasn’t sure was truly relevant – he wasn’t sure if the measurement of the space between his nostrils was, to be honest. All the while, Gavin nodded and muttered to himself thoughtfully, and Max stayed silent, unsure if he should say something.

“I see,” Gavin said as he straightened up, apparently finished taking the measurements, looking around the shop and pulling out a box. “Now, let’s see here and see if this is a good one for you. This is made from ebony wood with dragon heartstrings core, ten inches and a half, quite springy.”

“Wood and core?” Max questioned as he took the wand from Gavin’s hand, feeling the wood in his hand.

“Every wand is made from magical woods and cores from magical beasts to ensure the best ability to gauge out the wielder’s magic,” Gavin explained briefly, “however, someone can’t just use another’s wand. The wand, I assure you, chooses the wielder.”

“But it’s just a wand. It doesn’t have a mind of its own… right?”

“I wish I could say that,” Gavin shrugged. “Certainly would make my job a lot easier. Now, if you could wave the wand?”

Max stared at the wand for a moment before he waved it casually. A sudden _bang_ surprised him, however, as the wand spat out an angry blast. He automatically threw the wand down, stepping back from it.

Gavin laughed, apparently finding his reaction amusing. “Don’t worry about that, it’s a common reaction from an incompatible wand,” he explained, bending down to pick up the wand.

“Are all the wands like that?” Max asked, suddenly nervous. He hadn’t expected that wands could produce such explosive reaction. Or _any_ reaction at all.

“Wands have different temperaments,” was all Gavin gave as an explanation. “Let’s try another wand. Here, yew and unicorn hair, thirteen inches, sturdy. Wave it.”

Max hadn’t bothered counting, but he must have gone through at least half a dozen wands that turned out to be a mismatch. One even managed to tap into his tendency to attract metal, somehow making a cauldron someone was carrying outside the shop shot through the glass and sticking to his back, joining Max’s own pewter cauldron that had long since found its place on his hip.

“That was an interesting one,” Gavin remarked after they managed to pull the cauldrons away and returned the one that flew through the window to the owner, who thankfully understood that the wand choosing process could be troublesome. “I don’t think I’ve seen a cauldron fly to someone without a summoning spell before.”

“I think that was just me,” Max admitted. “I attract metal a lot.”

“Curious,” Gavin commented. “Well, we should try finding a wand for you again. Try this; ash with phoenix feather core, twelve and a half inches, rather flexible.”

Max took the wand carefully, wrapping it in his fingers before giving a tentative wave, feeling sure that this was another failure to add to the list as it felt as though the wand wouldn’t be cooperative. However, mid-swing, the attitude changed and all of a sudden the wand felt a lot more willing to work with him, as silly as it sounded from a supposedly dead piece of wood infused with a feather from some fire bird. Bursts of black sprouted from the tip of the wand, sparkling golden at the very tips, showering the shop in glittery black and gold that vanished as soon as it appeared.

Max lowered the wand, staring at it speechlessly as he felt it settling into his hand, like a person who snuggly fit into a couch as they smugly declared their satisfaction of something.

“And we’ve found a match,” Gavin announced.

Max paid seven Galleons for the wand, but he honestly couldn’t care less about the price. He would buy it for a million Galleons if he had to. He knew without a doubt that the wand would be his most prized possession, and there was nothing in the world that could separate him from it.

**Author's Note:**

> To read in detail about the wands of the characters, please refer to this post I made in tumblr:  
> http://twilighteve.tumblr.com/post/143369434631/pnat-hogwarts-au-wands
> 
> Cause I wrote a lot that apparently the end note ended up being longer than the story itself. *facepalm*
> 
> Anyway, hope you find this enjoyable. Have a great day!


End file.
